The disclosed embodiments are related to the field of cellular technology. In particular, the disclosed embodiments provide an apparatus, method, and computer program product for managing cellular usage in controlled areas including penitentiaries, schools, nuclear facilities, military bases, and other high security areas.
Cellular usage in a high security area poses a security risk. For example, the majority of cellular phones today may include video and/or still image cameras that may enable a recording and/or photographs to be taken of confidential information. In addition, the ability for inmates to place unmonitored cellular calls poses an obvious security risk in penitentiaries. For instance, a recent published article stated that officials at a Texas prison have confiscated more than three hundred contraband cell phones in recent years. The cell phones are being smuggled in by visitors, corrupt prison guards, and, in some cases, carrier pigeon.
In addition to security risks, cellular usage in certain places may be distracting or prohibited. For example, cellular usage in a classroom or school campus may disrupt classes, distract students, or provide a means for cheating on exams.
Therefore, the disclosed embodiments seek to address some of the problems associated with having uncontrolled cellular usage.